Rasa Apel
by anclyne
Summary: Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu. Tubuhku bergairah, tak bisa menunggu. "Apa kau suka karet rasa apel?" [YAOI][RenIso] Sekuel Silent war. Dedikasi untuk Ratu Obeng & Mochiizuki


_Rasa Apel © anclyne_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei_

 _Sekuel Silent War_

 _Dedikasi untuk Ratu Obeng dan Mochiizuki._

 _Sakakibara Ren X Isogai Yuuma_

 _Warn: YAOI, semi-canon_

 _Rate: M_

 _._

* * *

 _Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu._

 _Tubuhku bergairah, tak bisa menunggu._

Untaian kalimat picisan yang diketik dalam layar ponsel oleh salah satu personil Five virtuosos—Sakakibara Ren. Lagi-lagi harus dihapus karena dirasa terlalu pasaran.

Bahkan, meskipun dewa _Aphrodite_ menganugrahinya sebagai pangeran perayu sejagat raya. Tidak memastikan untuk seorang Sakakibara Ren jago dalam merangkai kata-kata puitis pengikat cinta, jika sudah melibatkan hati.

Andai korbannya saat ini adalah seorang gadis, atau tante girang sekalipun. Pemuda batangan bermodel rambut _undercut_ ini tidak akan merasa otaknya seperti benang kusut.

Yang jadi pokok permasalahannya adalah sang target; berhelai arang, tinggi; rata-rata, kulit putih mulus, hidung mancung, wajah; sangat manis, berlensa emas, leher jenjang menggiurkan, dan laki-laki.

Iya, laki-laki!

Isogai Yuuma. Target cinta sang perayu ulung, entah ini keberuntungan atau kutukan. Yang jelas sudah pasti kutukan bagi pujangga cinta seperti Sakakibara Ren. Mau taruh dimana wajah rupawannya jika kepergok naksir laki-laki—dari kelas _End_ , pula. Dia tidak mau mengikuti jejak sang Ace virtuosos yang tak sengaja ia pergoki sedang bercumbu mesra dengan salah satu berandalan dari kelas E.

Apa daya seorang Sakakibara Ren, jika insting laki-laki mengalahkan ego tingginya. Bukan tidak berusaha menepis, tapi ketika dirinya sedang melakukan ritual sucinya didalam kamar. Selalu bayang wajah sang _ikemen_ lah yang berhasil membuatnya 'keluar'.

Untuk itu, bermodalkan luapan gairah yang menumpuk dalam setiap sel tubuhnya. Sakakibara Ren, nekat menemui Isogai apapun caranya. Alhasil, bukan untaian kalimat puitis yang ia kirim ke email sang _ikemen_. Tapi perintah bertemu—alias kencan, dengan padat dan jelas. Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana balasan email sang _ikemen_ , Sakakibara bisa memanipulasinya semudah mematahkan batang bunga melati.

* * *

.

* * *

Esoknya, saat jam sekolah Kunigigaoka selesai. Sakakibara Ren bergegas menuju toilet setelah merampungkan segala tetek bengek keorganisasian sekolah. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah cermin, menatap refleksi parasnya dengan senyuman khas pujangga. Memeriksa barisan gigi putihnya memastikan tidak ada parseli yang menyangkut disela-sela. Lalu dengan sentuhan akhir, semprotan parfume beraroma kayu mahoni ditubuhnya.

" _Perfect_!" Serunya tersenyum sambil mengibaskan poni.

Sakakibara keluar dengan senyum sumringah, sesekali menebar feromon dengan merayu gadis-gadis dikoridor yang berpapasan dengannya. Garis tinggi bibirnya pun mendadak turun saat teringat material penting untuk hari ini. Benda paling sakral untuk setiap pasangan; Kondom.

Kedua tangan Sakakibara mengepal cemas, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara lalu menghembuskannya perlahan hingga—

"Kau menghalangi jalan."

suara bariton membuat kepalanya menoleh.

Sakakibara tersenyum dalam hati begitu menangkap sosok sang Ace virtuosos—Asano Gakushuu. Seolah bertemu dengan dewi fortuna. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Asano yang sedang berdiri angkuh dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Asano."

Asano junior menaikkan sebelah alis, tanda merespon lawan bicara.

Sakakibara tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Gakushuu untuk berbisik. Manik violet Asano junior membelalak.

"Kenapa harus meminta barang itu padaku, huh? Kau beli saja sendiri."

Gakushuu mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisa, sebentar lagi permaisuriku akan datang. Ayolah, kau tidak akan rugi memberiku sebuah saja."

Gakushuu berdecak. Lalu merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil dompet berbahan kulit dan memberikan benda sakral yang seharusnya menjadi persedian pribadinya pada Sakakibara.

"Terimakasih,"

Secepat angin berhembus, telapak tangan Sakakibara meraih benda sakral berbahan karet dari sang Ace vistuosos. Ia menatap sejenak benda berbahat karet berwarna merah pekat yang telah berpindah ditanganya,

—dan menyeringai.

"Jadi—Akabane suka rasa apel?"

Gakaushuu berjengit, "bukan urusanmu." Kemudian kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakakibara yang menahan tawa.

Meraih ponsel setelah mamasukkan karet merah kedalam kantung celananya. Mungkin Sakakibara harus memastikan dengan bertanya pada Isogai perihal rasa dari benda sakral itu. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, hanya pernah ketika ia sedang bercinta dengan salah satu mantan pacarnya. Gadis itu melayangkan protes karena tidak suka dengan rasa dari benda berbahan karet yang ia pakai. _So_ , Sakakibara tidak mau hal itu terulang. Jika memang sang _ikemen_ tidak suka, dengan terpaksa ia melakukannya tanpa pengaman—dan hei! Sepertinya pilihan terakhir tidak begitu buruk. Lagipula Isogai tidak mungkin hamil.

Sakakibara pun mengetik;

 _"Apa kau suka karet rasa apel?"_

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Isogai masih belum menampakkan pucuknya. Sakakibara memang tau, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk anak kelas E turun gunung menuju gedung utama, dan masih lima menit lagi sebelum waktu janjian mereka.

Tak lama pucuk daun teh sang _ikemen_ pun nampak, kedua manik biji almond Sakakibara menangkap sosok Isogai sedikit berpeluh. _Efek lelah berjalan mungkin?_

Sakakibara menelan ludah susah payah menatap leher putih jenjang dengan keringat meluncur dibalik kerah kemejanya. Menggiurkan. Kepalanya mendadak dipenuhi fantasi liar—oh bagaimana jika lidah hangatnya bersentuhan dengan lapisan halus milik Isogai. Mengecap rasa asin yang mendominasi setiap papila lidahnya. Membayangkan barang sedetik saja membuat bagian bawahnya _semi-keras_.

"Sakakibara. Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?" Suara sang _ikemen_ menyentak kesadarannya keluar.

"Ah! Tidak, kau tepat waktu permai—sogai." Sakakibara tersenyum tampan.

"Ng... Ada perlu apa kau memintaku bertemu?" Tanya Isogai dengan nada ragu.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku ingin memastikan apa kau benar-benar _free_ hari ini?"

"Y-ya.. kebetulan temanku meminta tukar _shift_ kerja, jadi jadwalku diganti besok." Telapak Isogai terlalu gatal untuk tidak mengusap belakang tengkuknya yang lembab.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku sekarang." Tangan kanan Sakakibara merangkul bahu Isogai, sedikit mengambil kesempatan menghirup aroma shampo dari helaian tersebut.

 _'Ahhh..'_

Aroma citrus memenuhi indra penciumnya.

"Eh, ta-tapi kau mau membawaku kemana?" Isogai panik. Jelas ini bukan momen yang bisa dibilang normal mengingat bagaimana pertemuan terakhir dengan vituosos diperpustakaan.

"Jalan-jalan sore. Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu seperti gelas kaca yang mudah pecah." Hangat napas Sakakibara menerpa telinga Isogai saat ia berbisik seduktif.

Butuh usaha keras bagi Sakakibara Ren untuk tidak mengulum telinga merona menggiurkan milik sang _ikemen_.

"Baiklah tapi bisakah..." suara Isogai terputus menginterupsi tangan personil virtuosos yang bertengger dibahunya dengan ekor mata.

"Oh, kau tidak suka ku rangkul? Baiklah." Sakakibara melepaskan rangkulannya.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya kurang nyaman ditempat umum." Isogai menggaruk dahinya dengan telunjuk.

"Heeh.. jadi kalau bukan ditempat umum kau mau?" Seringai terpatri diwajah Sakakibara sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

"Bu-ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, yang kau maksud 'karet rasa apel' dalam email itu apa? Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Hening beberapa detik.

"Kau sungguhan tidak tau?"

"...Apa itu permen karet?—rasa apel? Ya aku suka." Jawab Isogai naif.

"Ehem! Itu—" Sakakibara bergerak gelisah, tatapan matanya memandang jalan jauh ke depan. Lalu kembali menatap Isogai, "ya, kau boleh menganggapnya begitu." Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

Kedua makhluk berjenis sama namun beda kasta sampai diareal pertokoan kota, suara langkah pejalan kaki dan bising kendaraan saling bersahutan. Ditengah ramainya area jalan, tak juga berhasil membuat Isogai menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan. Hening menyelimuti, detak jantungnya bertalu cemas.

"Kau mau es krim, Isogai?" Tanya Sakakibara tiba-tiba. Sang _ikemen_ tersentak.

"Tidak usah, kau saja."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubelikan. Jangan kemana-mana. Oke!"

Sakakibara pun pergi saat Isogai belum sempat mencegah.

Lima menit kemudian, Sakakibara kembali dengan dua es krim _cone_ ditangannya. Senyum khas pujangga miliknya merekah menghampiri Isogai yang menunggu sambil bersandar pada bangunan toko.

"Ini intukmu permai—sogai." Tangannya menyodorkan satu es krim _cone_.

"..Terimakasih." ucap sang _ikemen_ pelan.

"Aku belikan rasa apel. Kau suka kan?"

"O-oh, iya.. maaf merepotkan."

"Mau duduk disana?" Tawar Sakakibara sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku kayu panjang berpelitur dibawah pohon.

Isogai mengangguk, sebelah tangan Sakakibara hampir saja merangkul bahu sang _ikemen_ kalau saja tidak ada entitas kecil menubruk tubuhnya hingga es krim _cone_ ditangan kirinya terjatuh berbarengan bersama suara debum dan gesek serat pakaian dengan aspal.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa..."

Suara tangis tersangka penubrukan pecah. Seorang gadis kecil, dengan helaian hitam terikat model _twintail_ terbaring tengkurap akibat terjatuh. Sakakibara reflek menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa gadis manis?" Sakakibara berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang gadis. Mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipi tembam nan kenyal gadis kecil itu. Tangisnya mereda, manik bulat menatap wajah rupawan pemuda didepannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk terpana.

"Siapa namamu?" Sakakibara kembali bertanya dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Mochi..zuki." suara kekanakan menjawab sambil meredakan isak tangisnya.

" _Mochi_?" dahi Sakakibara mengeryit begitu mendengar nama gadis kecil yang sama dengan cemilan favoritenya. "Baiklah, Mochi-chan. Lain kali berhati-hati, oke?"

Gadis kecil itu kembali mengangguk.

"Dan berhentilah menangis, Mochi-chan akan lebih manis kalau tersenyum." Ucap sakakibara mengelus helaian hitam sang gadis kecil.

"Um! Terimakasih kakak." Gadis itupun tersenyum lebar, lalu pergi sambil melambai meninggalkan Sakakibara yang membalas lambaian tangan sang gadis. Isogai yang berdiri tak jauh hanya bisa terpaku melihat, perlakuan seorang anggota virtusos. Ia pikir, mengapa tidak memperlakukan kelas E sama dengan gadis kecil tadi.

"Ada apa Isogai?" Suara Sakakibara menyentak kesadaran sang _ikemen_. Rona merah menjalar hingga telinga karena ketahuan sedang memandangi sang perayu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya-"

"—Es krimmu meleleh!" Sakakibara memekik seraya reflek memegang tangan Isogai yang dipenuhi lelehan es krim. Sang _ikemen_ berjengit menyadari Sakakibara menggenggam tangan lengketnya.

"Biar ku bersihkan,"

Lagi-lagi Isogai gagal protes saat Sakakibara menarik tangannya ke gang sempit diantara dua gedung pertokoan, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri semula.

"Sakakibara! Ka-kau mau apa?! Lepaskan tanganku." Isogai berontak begitu tangan bebasnya dikunci oleh lengan kuat Sekertaris Osis.

"Membersihkan lenganmu tentu saja." Sakakibara menjawab ditengah aktifitasnya menjilati lengan dan jemari Isogai. Lidahnya bergerak sensual naik turun. Rasa manis susu dan buah apel membaur jadi satu dalam indra pengecapnya.

Hangatnya benda lunak yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya membuat Isogai berjengit geli.

"..B-biar aku bersihkan sendiri." Isogai memohon, wajahnya terasa panas melihat pemandangan sensual lidah Sakakibara yang menari dipermukaan kulit lengannya.

Aktivitas sakakibara berhenti. Tanpa memandang Isogai, ia meraih _cone_ es krim yang tersisa. Lalu membuangnya ke aspal.

"Sudah bersih,"

"..K-kalau begitu bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Isogai mencicit, degup jatungnya begitu cepat hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

Sakakibara menatap wajah Isogai. "Maafkan aku, kau jadi tidak bisa mencicipi es krim nya."

"A-tidak apa-apa, lagipula es krim milikmu juga terjatuh tadi." Bola mata sang _ikemen_ bergerak cemas, ia tidak mampu memandang tepat ke sepasang biji almond Sakakibara.

Sudut bibir virtuoso naik. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Isogai untuk berbisik, napas hangat dan lapisan tipis kulit bersentuhan. "Apa kau ingin tau rasa dari es krimnya?"

Rona merah menjalar hingga telinga. Isogai menggeleng cepat, bersamaan dengan ditolaknya permintaan. Sakakibara menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, bola mata Isogai membelalak lebar. Lidah Sakakibara melesak masuk tanpa izin, menekan dan menghisap daging lunak berpapila dalam rongga basah. Membiarkan Isogai mengecap rasa manis susu dan apel yang tertinggal dalam mulutnya.

Isogai kembali meronta, berusaha melepas tautan bibir dengan paksa. Ia hampir saja mati kehabisan napas. Tersenggal, dadanya bergerak naik turun mengambil udara, kaki lemas seakan berubah menjadi _jelly_.

Sakakibara sungguh dilanda dilema, ingin 'memakan' sang _ikemen_ disini atau memanja terlebih dahulu? Libidonya sedang dalam tahap tertinggi, tapi ia juga ingin Isogai _nya_ merasakan kenikmatan.

Sakakibara kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada belah _cherry_ Isogai. Bibir saling bergesek perlahan, tak seperti pangutan awal. Sakakibara memilih menikmati betapa lembut tekstur daging tanpa tulang, sapuan bagai kapas membuat Isogai perlahan menyerah dan menutup mata. Ikut menikmati pangutan bibir tanpa nafsu—hanya perasaan posesif ingin memiliki.

Tautan bibir terlepas, namun jarak keduanya masih bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Saling bersahutan menerpa kulit wajah mereka. Sepasang kelopak Isogai menutup, sedang manik biji almond Sakakibara menatap wajah sang _ikemen_ dengan senyum mengembang.

Belah bibir isogai perlahan membuka, "K-kau.. kenapa.. aku ini laki-laki." Ucapnya sambil terengah.

Sakakibara menyeringai, "Aku tau." Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi Isogai, tak menarik wajahnya sedikitpun. Bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau.. sedang mempermainkanku, benar 'kan?" Kelopak sang _ikemen_ masih menutup.

"Tidak. Aku serius, menyukaimu." Tangan kiri Sakakibara berpindah meraba bagian bawah Isogai yang berbalut fabrik.

Isogai berjengit, membuat kedua kelopak yang tertutup itu menampakkan sepasang lensa emasnya. ketika retina menangkap cahaya, ia hanya melihat refleksi dirinya dalam sepasang biji almond milik Sakakibara. Isogai luluh.

"Ingin melanjutkan lebih jauh?"

"...tapi aku.."

" _Saa,_ akan ku tunjukkan luapan cintaku dalam tubuhmu." Bisik Seduktif sang pujangga dan rona merah sang _ikemen_ sampai telinga, adalah tanda pesetujuan.

.

Deru napas saling beradu. Decak basah lidah dan bibir yang saling bertaut. Saliva mengalir disudut bibir. Dinginnya _Air Conditioner_ tak mempengaruhi aktivitas panas disebuah ruang kedap suara. Hentak musik dengan volume diatur maksimal mengalahkan desah alami kedua pemuda.

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Sakakibara berhasil membawa sang _ikemen_ kedalam ruang karaoke. Secepat mengkonfirmasikan luapan perasaannya, secepat itulah Sakakibara mendorong Isogai berbaring diatas sofa berbalut serat beludru berwarna merah. Menindih tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan bertumpu pada lutut.

"Nah, Isogai. Kau tadi bertanya maksud dari _karet rasa apel_ , bukan?" Jari-jari Sakakibara mulai melonggarkan simpul Dasi yang melingkar dibalik kerahnya.

Isogai panik. "..k-kau bilang itu permen karet rasa apel." Ia bergerak tak nyaman dalam posisinya. Jantung berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sakakibara menggeleng pelan.

"Biarkan aku menutup matamu dulu, jika ingin ku berikan jawabannya." Dasinya terlepas, lalu merentangkan pada kedua sisi dan mengikat simpulnya dibelakang kepala isogai.

"L-lepaskan, aku tidak mau." Sang _ikemen_ meronta, menahan lengan pemuda yang hampir duduk diatas dadanya untuk melepas penutup mata. Namun sigap dicegah oleh Sakakibara, "Ku pastikan kau akan menyukainya—yuuma-chan." Senjata andalan nada seduktif dibawah telinga sukses membuat Isogai diam.

Seringai puas terpatri diwajah Sakakibara Ren. Tanpa merubah posisi, ia mengambil alat pengatur untuk menyalakan musik. Volume diatur maksimal, sebisa mungkin untuk meredam suara surgawi Isogai yang akan keluar nanti. Yah, walaupun tanpa melakukan itu aktivitas mereka tidak akan terdengar. Sakakibara hanya ingin menstimulasi suasana suci mereka.

Musik telah diatur, bising memenuhi ruangan. Sakakibara merogoh kantung dimana ia meletakkan benda sakral berbahan karet. Suara rel sleting celana teredam, Isogai masih bergerak gelisah dalam posisinya.

Sang virtuoso mulai memasang benda berbahan karet itu pada penisnya yang semi-keras. Menggeser maju lututnya dari posisi semula menjadi bertumpu diantara kepala Isogai. Lalu menempelkan ujung penisnya yang telah berbalut karet merah dengan belah bibir sang _ikemen_.

"Keluarkan lidahmu, permaisuriku."

Sakakibara memerintah.

Ditengah kerasnya volume musik, Isogai masih bisa mendengar suara Sakakibara. Ia ragu, tapi tak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintah pemuda yang sedang mendominasinya. Bibirnya terbuka, lidahnya sedikit keluar dari sangkar. Rasa samar buah apel berhasil ia kecap saat papila bertemu tekstur kesat itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Itu yang disebut karet rasa apel."

Isogai tak langsung menjawab, begitu banyak spekulasi dalam benaknya. Perlahan, ia mulai mendapatkan jawabannya. "Boleh aku membuka penutup mata?" Ia berharap Sakakibara mengizinkannya, Isogai ingin memastikan sendiri jawaban yang muncul dikepalanya.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang melepas." Tangan Sakakibara menarik sipul dibelakang kepala Isogai. Begitu matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, Sakakibara segera melesakkan penisnya kedalam rongga mulut Isogai yang terbuka. Sang _ikemen_ membelalak, rasanya seperti tersedak daging besar tanpa dikunyah. Pandangannya mengabur akibat air mata.

"Rasakan lebih dalam, rasa apel itu dengan lidahmu. Yuuma-chan~"

"Ohok!—Hngh! –akh!"

Isogai mengerang protes, kata-katanya tak dapat dimengerti dengan keadaan mulut penuh.

"Lakukan seperti kau mengulum es loli, sayang." Sakakibara mengeluarkan penisnya untuk merubah posisi bertumpunya lebih tinggi.

Pasrah, Isogai bergeser sedikit kebelakang. Setengah terbangun, bahunya bersandar pada lengan sofa. Tangan gemetarnya meraih, penis _semi-keras_ berbalut karet tipis berwarna merah.

" _Relax baby_ ~" jemari Sakakibara membelai pipi sang _ikemen._

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, Isogai mulai menjilat ujung penis menggunakan ujung lidahnya. Perlahan Semakin melebarkan area kecapannya, hingga ia teringat bagaimana lidah Sakakibara menari saat membersihkan lengannya dari lelehan es krim.

Isogai mulai mempraktekkan gerakan sensual dalam memorinya. Menjilat dengan gerak naik dan turun, menghayati setiap kecapan rasa buah apel yang memenuhi indranya.

Melihat gerakan sensual lidah basah sang _ikemen_ , Sakakibara melenguh menahan hasrat. Napasnya memburu, ingin segera mengagahi Isogai. Namun ia masih ingin membiarkan si pucuk menikmati mainan barunya.

Mulai merasa menikmati, Isogai seakan dilanda candu dengan rasa nikmat buatan dalam karet berwarna merah digenggamannya. Semula hanya menjilat, lalu mulai mencoba mengulum. Memasukan penis yang telah mengeras itu kedalam rongga mulutnya. Menghisap, keluar dan masuk. Berhati-hati agar deretan giginya tak mengenai penis Sakakibara.

"Argh!"

Geraman nikmat berhasil lolos dari bibir Sakakibara, ia benar-benar sudah berada dipuncak saat Isogai mempercepat tempo gerakan mulutnya.

Ia menahan kepala Isogai, memaksanya berhenti. Mengabaikan tatapan sayu penuh gejolak diwajah sang _ikemen_. Ia melepaskan benda berbahan karet yang melekat, membuangnya keatas meja. Lalu kembali memaksa penisnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Isogai.

Sang _ikemen_ tersentak kaget saat daging keras itu memaksa masuk. Air matanya mengalir. Desahan cukup keras Sakakibara terdengar ketika cairan sperma berhasil keluar,

"A-AH! YUUMA!"

Memenuhi rongga mulut sang _ikemen_ , hingga Isogai terpaksa menelan semua cairan putih milik Sakakibara.

Deru napas keduanya memburu, Sakakibara Ren mengangkat penisnya. Merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan memangku Isogai diatas pahanya. Wajah sang _ikemen_ merona sempurna, peluh membasahi dahinya. Saliva bercampur sperma masih mengalir disudut bibir. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sakakibara membayangkan pemandangan paling sensual seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakakibara menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka. Merasakan hangat napas yang saling beradu.

"..Y-ya.." Isogai menjawab lirih.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan." kecupan singkat dibibir Isogai tanda dimulai kembali permainan mereka.

Hari yang sungguh indah bagi Sakakibara Ren, dan hari yang panjang untuk Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Extra**

* * *

Disisi lain, disebuah cafe.

Seorang pemuda berhelai merah sedang asik menyeruput minumannya. Senyum khas terlukis. Suasana hatinya seakan bertaburan bunga setelah berhasil membuat seseorang dalam masalah.

"Karma-kun, kau kelihatannya sedang senang sekali. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Alis gadis berhelai pirang bertaut heran.

"Ahahaha, tidak ada apa-apa Nakamura-san."

"Tadi kau mampir ke gedung utama, kan? Apa kau bertemu Isogai?" Pemuda _bluenett_ menambahi.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Karma menanggapi sambil kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"kami berpapasan dengannya. Dia bilang ingin menemui Sakakibara Ren."

"Hmm..."

"Iya, lalu dia bertanya maksud dari _karet rasa apel_."

 _ **SPRRUTTTT**_

Cairan dalan mulut Karma sukses menyembur.

 _'Gakushuu sialan!'_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai, lagi ngga mau pake capslock jadi. Ya—uhum! Ini rikuesan kak kuo, aku penuhi permintaanmu ka. Maap banget kalo kurang memuaskan hasratmu, malah kayaknya si mas GD sama uke pucuk ooc banget. aku memang ngga berbakat :"") *maininjari* #jijik

Dan fik bukti cinta untuk mochi, spesiaaaalll banget buat lo mochi. Gue ngga mau tau pokoknya harus ninggalin review, titik. Gue cukuuupp banget kok dapet satu ripiu doang dari kamoh 3

Yaa, pokoknya terakhir. Plis jangan cap gue pemroduksi fik rate M, aku spesialis fluff humor kok:"") serius ngga boong. #neken

Salam #OmTajirSquad dan bangsatsu /yha


End file.
